


Lift You Head and Look Around (You Will Be Found)

by br0ken_hands



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, New Year's Fluff, happy new year y'all, sowing the seeds for relationships in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: A new immigrant from Xhorhas, Yasha is still adjusting to the new calendar. Luckily, she's got a few friends to help her out.or, Happy New Year, have some fluff.





	Lift You Head and Look Around (You Will Be Found)

"Hey, Yasha?"

 

Yasha looks up from her book in the corner of the commons room where she's curled up into an armchair. Jester approaches, skipping, hands clasped together in front of her.

 

Yasha can't help but smile and set the book down to focus her attention wholly on the approaching girl.

 

"Yes?"

 

"You know how you didn't celebrate Winter's Crest in Xhorhas?"

 

Jester sits down on the armrest and Yasha moves to make room. She doesn't remember Jester asking if she could sit, but quite frankly Yasha has never been one who could say no to her.

 

"It was... ah, not a commonly known holiday there, yes."

 

Despite this being her second year in the Dwendalian Empire after fleeing Xhorhas, the new customs still confused her on occasion. She had known, during her time in Xhorhas, that other traditions and holidays existed, but the cultural shock still hasn't completely faded just yet. It was better on campus where there were more students from various places and she felt less like she was sticking out like a sore thumb when she wasn't celebrating with the rest of her peers.

 

"Yes, and you know how we invited you to join us to celebrate with lots of food?"

 

Us meant Jester, Fjord, Beau, Nott, Caleb, Molly, and Caduceus, and of course, Yasha had remembered. It had been strange for them to explain to her that she didn't need to have to find importance in the days to celebrate the events that fall on them, but Yasha had quickly taken to the idea of spending time with close friends and feasting together. It had also been the perfect excuse to pull out an old recipe for rabbit she had sorely missed. The spices necessary had been difficult to obtain, but the smell of rabbit cooking, stuffed full of herbs and butter, had made a tear come to her eye. It reminded her of home.

 

Yasha smiles warmly. "Yes, I do, and that was very kind, thank you, Jester."

 

Jester beams and Yasha's heart grows twofold in her chest.

 

"Right, well I was wondering if you also celebrated New Dawn back home."

 

Yasha wracks her brain for the holiday. "When is that?"

 

"The first of Horisal!"

 

Yasha frowns, thinking to herself. Moving to Zadash had meant a complete relearning of many things as basic as the calendar and it still took Yasha a little to convert the days back to a system she was more familiar with.

 

She shakes her head. "The Krynnian calendar goes by the second moon, I think we celebrate the new year at a different time from the Exandrian calendar."

 

Jester claps excitedly. "That's one more holiday to celebrate then! Would you like to join us this weekend for New Dawn then? We're going to be at Beau's apartment this time."

 

Yasha hums to herself. It was still the 27th of Duscar, five until Horisal. Five days was more than enough time to put together a little food...

 

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks, Jester."

 

Jester leans over, pressing a short kiss to Yasha's cheek before hopping off the armrest and waving goodbye. "See you in class, Yasha!"

 

Yasha quickly ducks her head back in the book to hide her blush as Jester makes her exit. That damned tiefling...

 

\--

 

When Yasha arrives at the apartment door with a plate full of cod rolls, it's Beau who opens the door and invites her in. She had been expecting loud music and louder chatter, but to her pleasant surprise, it's a much more mellow gathering. Christmas music plays in the background while general chitchat happens in the kitchen and sitting area.

 

Dinner passes uneventfully. She gets to talk to Caduceus about his tea and Beau introduces her to her pet bird, Professor Thaddeus, who squawks for attention at regular intervals. It's lovely. The deserts are just sweet enough, the meats savoury and rich, and Yasha consumes more pasta than she'd like to admit, and by the time they all settle on the couch to watch the countdown, she's warm and her belly sated.

 

Drinks are poured - mulled wine - and consumed, a big bowl of chips thrown onto the table for everyone to eat, and champagne is poured into mugs when they run out of flutes for everyone but it feels right.

 

"Everyone ready?" Jester asks, standing on a chair, almost taller than Caduceus.

 

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

 

Yasha looks around the room, tucked against the armrest and Molly, smiling at her friends.

 

"Six! Five! Four!"

 

Jester is jumping up into Fjord's arms, legs wrapped around his waist, and Caleb has tucked himself into Caduceus's side, and Yasha's heart warms. She thinks she likes this New Dawn thing.

 

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

 

Molly presses a gentle kiss to the crown of her head and she catches Beau's eyes, who's being ambushed by a hug from Nott. She grins, mouthing a "Happy New Year" and Beau's grin is blinding.

 

The new year is off to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that since Xhorhas was so cut off from the rest of the world, it would have a separate calendar based on something else, like how we have the Lunar versus the Gregorian calendar. Thanks for reading along this year, stay turnt responsibly, and don't forget to love each other.
> 
> Title from You Will Be Found from Dear Evan Hansen
> 
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimesion  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
